The Walking Dead
by stephanie.mahe.77
Summary: Voilà... Moi, toute new sur le site, j'espère que vous aimerez mes mots
1. Bordel c'est quoi ce plan?

I BORDEL… C EST QUOI CE PLAN?

*me réveille* Merde… Mais… J'suis où? Puis… Kim…? Maman? … Papa?

*me relève* Vous êtes où? Aiiiiiie… Ma tête… Du sang… Nom de… Faut que j'aille à l'hôpital ! Oh… la maison… en bordel… Non, je… C'est pas possible… Faut que je sorte…

C'est quoi ces mecs?

«- Hé, s'il vous plait, il se passe quoi là? »

AAAH ! Mais il est pas bien lui ! Et puis… son visage ! Nom de dieu, il a la moitié de la gueule en moins ! Faut qu'j'me tire !

C'est quoi ce… une arbalète ! Et l'autre défiguré qui me poursuit (à une lenteur incroyable)… Attend voir… *tire* Tiens, mange ça, toi!

Il tombait lourdement par terre, une flèche plantée dans le crâne.

Je venais de réaliser que j'avais atterri dans un univers complètement… irréel. Rempli de gens… enfin, de gens… ' de « zombies » plutôt.

Tiens, y'a du mouvement là bas…

« - Hé Glenn, y'a une nana là-bas…

*me faisant signe de la main* - Ramène toi!

Je me dirigeais vers eux.

- Z'êtes qui, vous?

- Pas le temps !

- Putain, l'arbalète de Daryl !

- C'est qui, celui là?

- Pas le temps d't'expliquer ! Maintenant que t'es là, tu nous suis !

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

- On cherchait ce que tu as dans les mains…

Un asiat' et un type aussi bizarre que black…

- Au fait, on s'est pas présentés, me dit l'asiat' une fois dans le 4x4. Moi, c'est Glenn. Et lui, c'est Oscar.

- Athena.

- Joli prénom. Bien la première fois que j'l'entend.

- C'est pas courant.

- Vu que tu as l'arbalète, on t'emmène. Et puis un survivant de plus ou de moins…

- Mais Rick a dit…

- Rick, on s'en bats les noix, ok? Et puis elle a l'arbalète que Daryl a perdu y'a deux semaines. Ça devrait le faire, tu crois pas, Oscar?

- M'ouais.

Qu'est-ce que…? Woooooooh… La cabane !

- Vous créchez dans une prison?

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'on ait trouvé.

- J'parie qu'c'était infesté de traînards là d'dans!

- De quoi?

- Des traînards ! Des zombies, quoi !

- Ah ! Pour nous, c'est des rôdeurs. C'est plus… enfin, bref. »

Un gamin orné d'un chapeau de shérif vint ouvrir la barrière. Suivi d'une fille blonde comme les blés… elle me rappelait Kim…

- Glenn ! Papa a dit que…

- Je sais ! Mais elle a l'arbalète de Daryl.

- Sans blague? … PAPA !

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années déboula, suivi au pas par une tripotée de gens, tous plus différents les uns que les autres.

- Glenn…

- Je sais, je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est à Daryl qu'il faut dire quelque chose…

- Tu m'as causé, face de rat?

Un type, cheveux un peu longs, petite barbe, s'avança, l'air un peu suspicieux.

- Oui, je t'ai parlé ! La fille…

- Athena.

- Pardon, Athena a quelque chose qui t'appartient.

- Mon arbalète… ! Bordel, tu l'as trouvée où?

- Dans mon quartier, quand je suis sortie de chez mes parents.

- Merci de l'avoir ramenée. J'suis Daryl.

- Athena.

- J'te présente Rick, son fils Carl, tu connais déjà Glenn et Oscar, y'a la nana black je connais pas son nom…

- Ta gueule !

- Ok… Voilà Carol, Hershel, sa fille Beth et son autre fille Maggie; qui sort avec la tronche de naze que tu vois là…

- La ferme, Dixon !

- et mon frangin qui est pas là… Merle.

- Belle bande de b… joyeux fêtards ! Et vous dégomez des traînards a vous tous seuls?

- C'est un peu notre… « nouveau » job, en quelques sortes.

Je vois… Ca promet…


	2. Le début de l'apocalypse

II, LE DEBUT DE L APOCALYPSE

« - Alors, comme ça, t'es une dégommeuse de rôdeurs ?

Un gars avec une sorte de lance attachée à son bras s'avança nonchalamment, l'air vicieux... Tout ce dont j'avais horreur. J'en déduis donc que ce devait être Merle.

Et... tu es... Merle, je parie ?

Ouais, et tu connais déjà mon frangin, jolie poupée.

Ta gueule.

Oh oh oh ! Coriace ! J'adore.

Lâche la, c'est elle qui a trouvée l'arbalète de Daryl, sombre connard, fit la blonde. ( Andrea, je crois, je sais plus...)

D'accord, d'accord ! Je l'emmerde pas ! Mais... Si tu as besoin de réconfort, je suis dans les parages, me fit-il en glissant son horrible lame le long de ma joue.

J'attrapais son bras et le mit par terre :

Ecoute moi bien, espèce de vieux vislard dégueulasse, tu me retouches avec ton jouet, et je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes couilles dans de la sauce pimentée, tu m'as comprise ?

Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon !

Viens, on va te faire visiter.

( à Daryl et son frère ) Vous avez du faire souffrir vos parents étant petits ! Surtout toi, le vicieux, parce qu'avec ton énorme cul, t'as du lui déchirer l'entrejambes en sortant !

Carl éclata de rire, et Daryl pouffa sans retenue.

Ferme ta gueule, face de rat ! Fit-il a son frère en le poussant par terre.

J'entrais, précédée du shérif et de son marmot, ainsi que de la nana au katana, et suivie de près par Glenn, sa copine, et la petite blondinette.

Je vis bon nombre de cellules remplies de cadavres tous aussi crades les uns que les autres...

et d'un seul coup, un bébé se mit a pleurer.

Je rêve ou un bébé a survécu a ce truc de malade ?

Oui, mais ma femme en est décédée, fit le shérif en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Désolée, je savais pas. Désolée, gamin, elle devait être chouette ta maman.

Ouais...

La boulette...

Va chercher la petite dure à cuire, fit Daryl. C'est l'heure du casse dalle, et ça fait un bail, que je lui ai pas donné.

C'est Judith, Daryl, Judith.

J'm'y f'rais jamais à ce prénom.

* ventre qui gargouille * L'heure d'aller chasser... ? Naaaaaaaan ! Ils ont bien que'que chose à becter dans ce trou à rats ?

Il y a quelque chose à manger ici ?

A part de la cervelle de rôdeurs, et des haricots en boîte, euh... non.

J'ai bien quelque chose, moi, mais tu risques d'en redemander...

Oh, Merle, t'es dégueulasse, sérieux, ferme ta gueule et va poser ton cul merdeux quelque part !

Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour en ville, fit Hershel. Les provisions se font rares, et Judith n'a quasiment plus de lait ni de couches.

Je vais y aller, fit Glenn.

Je viens avec toi, dit Rick, si les rôdeurs attaquent, il faut des munitions, et personne n'en a plus beaucoup.

Vous savez où y a une armurerie ?

Oui, au nord-est de la ville, juste à l'entrée.

Cool, il me faut de quoi massacrer ces enfoirés de fils de putes.

Je vois que tu es déterminée, c'est bien !

Oh ouais, et même pire que ça !

Bien, Carl, tu veilles sur ta petite sœur et sur Carol ainsi que sur Beth, je compte sur toi.

Il fit signe de la tête.

Daryl, t'as besoin de quelque chose ? Merle, Hershel... ?

Non, pas en particulier, dit Hershel.

Daryl ?

De la politesse pour mon frangin !

Ta gueule ! Entendit-on d'une cellule.

Hershel ?

Du matériel de secours, je n'ai quasiment plus rien.

Bien, alors allons-y. Athena, tu sais conduire ?

Eh, j'ai 25 ans, pas 13, un peu que je sais conduire. Mais j'aimerais bien retrouver le bâtard qui m'a piquée ma bécane.

On essaiera. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En route.

Nous arrivions dans la cour de la prison, et je vis le 4x4 vert devant moi... Il me rappelait quelque chose... 'fin bref.

Je pris le volant, Rick se mit derrière, Glenn également.

Dites, les as du tir, quelqu'un sait où y'a de quoi chasser dans le coin ?

Faut demander à Daryl, c'est lui qui chassait avant.

C'est votre chef, lui, ou quoi ? J'entend son nom à chaque fois que je fais un pas, c'est dingue !

Shane aurait pu t'aider aussi...

Shane ? C'est qui lui ?

Il est mort, y'a de ça 8 mois.

Putain, que des morts quoi ! … Bordel !

Je venais de shooter pleine face un traî... un rôdeur. Sale con, fallait pas te trouver sur mon chemin !


End file.
